


Overtime

by nyteflame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Master Loki, Semi-Public Sex, fantasy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyteflame/pseuds/nyteflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boss catches you working unauthorized overtime and decides to correct your behavior, but you worry what your true Master's reaction to this will be. One shot written in second person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

You sigh contentedly as the sound of your highlighter squeaking across the page echoes through the empty office. Friday nights are always the best time to work, after hours when the rest of the staff has gone home for the day. No reason to rush out and sit in traffic only to return to your empty apartment. He never shows up until the middle of the night anyways, so why bother with the evening rush hour when you can stay late and actually get some work done for once. With half the office lights turned out for the night and the gentle hum of your computer in the background, it's so peaceful that you just can't help feeling relaxed.

Although, you are starting to notice that it is rather warm. All day long everyone had been complaining that it was alternately too hot or too cold. At least now you can do something about it. The low cut cami you wore today was definitely not work appropriate, which is why you had slipped on a blue button up cardigan over it. That had been fine during the “too cold” phases of the day, but when it warmed up you couldn't exactly slip it off. However, since you were the only one left for the day you do just that, so you pull it up over your head and drape it across the back of your chair. You feel a little funny being at work in a sleeveless shirt, since they weren't allowed even on casual days, but you shrug off the feeling and get back to work.

Soon you have made your way through your entire stack of papers, and are ready to file them away. You are just spinning your chair around and standing up when a voice from over your cubicle wall startles you.

“What exactly do you think you're doing?” the gruff voice of your boss demands.

You are so surprised that you actually jump a little and thanks to your heels you nearly fall over. You manage to catch yourself on the edge of you desk, but in the process you drop your entire stack of work. Pages scatter across the carpet.

“Sir,” you stammer, “you scared me. I thought I was the only one here.”

“I asked you a question. I want answers, not excuses,” he says as he walks into your cubicle, arms crossed over his chest. He's a fairly tall, well built man with salt and pepper hair cut corporate short. He works out everyday as evidenced by his broad shoulders which strain the dark gray jacket of the three piece suit he wears. With him in it, your cubicle suddenly feels too small.

“I was just finishing up some reports I needed to double check,” you explain nervously, gesturing to your dropped pages. Off all your bosses, he was the last one you wanted to piss off. His management style seemed to consist mainly of yelling at employees enough to make them cry and firing people over the smallest things.

“Is that so. And who approved your overtime?” he asked sternly, a scowl on his face.

“I didn't realize, I mean, I didn't think to ask-”

“So you are here working unauthorized overtime, essentially stealing money from my business, so that you can finish the work you should have completed already. Work you probably could have gotten done within normal business hours if you weren't spending so much time looking at your damn phone. Texting your boyfriend no doubt.” His voice gets angrier and angrier with each word, leaving you feeling flustered.

“I don't have a boyfriend,” you blurt out defensively. At least not one you could send a text too like normal people, you think. You feel yourself blush and you drop your eyes to stare at your papers lying scattered on the floor.

“Well don't just stare at them, pick them up,” your boss yells.

“Yes, sir.” You drop to your hands and knees to begin resorting and stacking your papers. A few seconds later you realize your posture and your low cut shirt are probably showing off more than you intended anyone to see. Glancing up, you see the view hasn't escaped your boss' notice. He is in fact staring quite openly at your chest. Your cheeks grow warm and you know your face must be beet red. He chuckles a little and nods down at your papers.

Quickly, you glance away and finish picking up your work. You start to rise, a little clumsy in your heels, but a hand on your shoulder pushes you back down.

“Get back down on your knees,” your boss commands. Silently, you obey, sitting down on your heels with your legs tucked behind you, your eyes downcast. He snatches the papers from your hands and tosses them to your desk. You flinch as they scatter across the work surface, knowing you'll have to resort them yet again.

“Unauthorized overtime, incomplete work, highly inappropriate attire,” he lists off your offenses. “I don't think you realize just how much trouble you're in.”

You want to reply that no one gets fired over such little things, but you hold your tongue. After all, this is the man who once fired someone for burning popcorn in the breakroom microwave. Besides, you really can't afford to lose this job. Nervously you fiddle with the edge of your skirt. Your kneeling position has caused it to rise up higher than you'd like, so you attempt to tug it back down. Unfortunately, this only seems to irritate him more.

“Hands behind your back!” your boss snaps. His tone is so forceful, that you obey without even thinking. Twisting your arms behind you, you automatically cross your wrists just like how He likes you to be. Almost immediately you realize you've put yourself into the position He always places you in, and you can only hope your boss won't know the significance of it.

Any hopes you had are dashed though when you hear your boss chuckle. “At least you're well trained,” he says.

Before you really know what is happening, your boss has removed his thin leather belt and is grabbing your wrists. You are too stunned to say anything or move, so you simply sit there as he loops the belt over your wrist, through the belt loop, then around your wrists a few more times. He doesn't pull the belt extremely tight and you could probably slip it off if you struggled enough, but you don't. As he said, you are well trained and even though your mind is now screaming at you to flee, your body feels the restraint and refuses to move. Your skin tingles and seems to become extra sensitive, sending little shocks through your body with every movement he makes. He tugs at the belt a little more and embarrassingly you are unable to stop a soft moan from escaping your lips.

Your boss laughs darkly as he surveys his work. “I know your type,” he says with a smirk. “You act all prim and proper, but deep down inside you just want to be tied up and fucked. And I think that's just what I'll do to you.”

The brashness of his statement shocks you. How could this be happening? How had you let this situation get so far out of control? This was your employer, certainly he wouldn't actually act on his words.

“Sir,” you protest and start to struggle to get to your feet.

“Shut your whore mouth unless I am asking you a question,” he yells, pushing you back down again, roughly this time. He grabs a ruler from your desk and gives you a quick slap across the top of your thighs, just below the hemline of your skirt, causing you to yelp in surprise. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you reply meekly, casting your eyes down again.

“This is my company, and if you expect to keep your job you had better do as you are told.”

Leaning over you, he grabs you roughly by the back of the neck and begins caressing you. His strong hands rub the spot right below you neckline, fingers tangling in your hair slightly. You've never been dominated like this in such a public space. The fact that this is your boss doing this to you is sending you over the edge, to the point where you can't really think straight. Your eyelids flutter shut as you revel in the feeling. Finally, you can't help it; you moan aloud at his touch.

“I knew it,” he says with another laugh. He releases you and you slump down slightly, eyes staring unfocused at the floor. He steps away from you and begins rummaging through your purse. You aren't sure what he is doing, but then he is back again with your cell phone in his hand.

“Just a little insurance,” he explains to you, “in case you decide to try to make some sort of claim against me.”

With one quick motion, he yanks down the front of your cami exposing the lacy edged black bra you had selected this morning. You gasp in shock but he continues to tug it down until it stays in place beneath your cupped breasts. Using his free hand to lift your chin up and back, he angles your phone down to get a good picture. You feel your face burn and you know you are blushing again as you hear the phone's fake shutter sound indicate that the image has been captured.

Your boss steps back once more, and quickly begins swiping across the screen of your phone. He doesn't bother to fix your cami, leaving you exposed. A second later you hear his own phone chime and vibrate from his pocket and you know he's sent the pic on to himself and who knows who else. Gods, he was blackmailing you! Did that mean he really intended to follow through on the “tied up and fucked” threat? If so he was halfway there. You couldn't really let this happen, could you? He had made it pretty clear to you that you belonged to Him only, and you knew His punishment would be far more severe than anything your boss could do to you.

“My, my,” he scolds as he returns your phone to your purse. “Sending suggestive photos to your boss? How naughty.”

“Please sir, I can't do this,” you start to plead with him, but he silences you with another slap across the thighs from the ruler.

“Oh but I think you can and you will. Besides, who is going to stop me from doing what I want with you? We're all alone here, I made sure of that even if you didn't. And no one is waiting for you at home to notice you're missing. I could keep you here all night if I wanted to.”

Of course you knew He would be waiting for you if you were gone too long. How could you explain what you had allowed to happen to yourself? Maybe you should just play along and get whatever your boss wanted done and over with quickly. Then you could be home before you were missed. No, that would never work. You were a horrible liar, and would probably blurt out a confession the moment He entered your room. Besides, you were pretty sure lying to Him would be a horrible mistake. You didn't even want to contemplate what the punishment for that would be. And what if He decided he didn't want you anymore, after your boss had used you as he so plainly intended to do. What if He tossed you aside like damaged goods?

You had to try to stop this from happening some how. Your boss had stepped in close now, looming threateningly over you. You drop your gaze to the tip of his highly polished shoes, unable to meet his gaze. Your heart was racing and it suddenly felt difficult to breathe. The hint of danger had lost its sexy feel, and now you were just plain afraid.  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag your ass back to my office and fuck you on my desk until you scream out that you belong to me,” he demanded.

That you knew you would never do. You already belonged, body and mind, to someone else. You can't think of anything else to say, so you decide to just go ahead and tell the truth, job be damned.

“I can't sir,” you mumble quietly. “I don't have permission.”

“Permission from who, you stupid whore?” he demands angrily.

“My Master,” you stutter as your face flushes once more. You've never said that word out loud to anyone but Him ever before. Tears start to form in your eyes, and you can't tell if they are from shame at your confession, or fear of losing your job for refusing your boss' demands, or mourning for the lose of your Master should he decided to discard you.  
“Your Master, will be very pleased with you,” you hear Loki's voice reply softly.

You look up and gasp in shock, and then sob with relief. Loki is standing before you, ruler in hand and a smirk on his face. He wears the same three piece suit you saw your boss wearing, but now it's fitted to his much trimmer frame. The vest in particular hugs his narrow waist quite nicely, and you have a sudden urge to wrap your arms around him and bury your face in the fabric of his pants. Which, as your arms are still retrained behind you, you can't do. You've never seen Loki wearing regular mortal clothes before and your instant lust is almost embarrassing.

Loki reaches down and caresses your face, wiping away any traces of your tears. You lean heavily into his touch, sighing in relief as his fingers trace paths down your neck and your collarbone. His fingertips teasingly brush across the tops of your breasts and you moan like the slut you are, thrusting upward into his touch for more.  
“I meant it when I said you were well trained,” Loki says with a laugh at your reaction.

“Thank you, Master,” you reply, breathing heavy once more. “Please, may we go home now?”

“Oh no, you do not get off that easily,” he laughs, as he helps you to your feet. Stepping back from you, he removes his suit jacket and begins to loosen his tie. “I also meant it when I said I would drag your ass back to my office and fuck you on my desk until you scream out that you belong to me. But, that shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?”

Your eyes widen in shock as you realize he is serious. He smirks again at the look on your face and then removes his tie, only to slip it over your head. Loki pulls it snug and then wraps the end once around his hand. Using it as an impromptu leash, he tugs you forward, forcing you to follow him down the hall to your boss' office.

“Come along, pet,” Loki says in a silken voice, causing you to shiver in anticipation. “You have a lot of work to finish up tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fanfic, let me know what you think. I might rewrite it into third person and lengthen it sometime in the future.


End file.
